A Ninja pervertida e o Solitário samurai
by shinaiko
Summary: No japão feudal as aparições de um samurai misterioso mexem com a curiosidade de um Lorde já prometido a uma jovem, enquanto ocorrem furtos de uma sagaz ninja que deixam a vila em alerta. Miku/Luka, Kaito/Gakupo, Kaito/Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** A fanfic contém lolicon (Kaito/Rin), shoujo-ai (Miku/Luka) e slash lemon (Kaito/Gakupo). Leitura não aconselhável para quem não gosta dos gêneros.

* * *

**A Ninja Pervertida I**

Em algum canto longínquo do Japão feudal vagava entre árvores de cerejeira a sombra de um samurai cheio de mistérios, seus compridos cabelos roxos esvoaçavam no ritmo lento em que as pétalas de Sakura caiam escondendo parte de sua face, usava um quimono de tons leves, branco com desenhos na manga e um hakama roxo, seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo por um elástico típico usado por samurais e a espada sempre presa na cintura, seu nome era desconhecido por todos da vila que escutavam os boatos de suas imprevisíveis aparições, alguns até acreditavam que fosse um fantasma de um morto em guerra.

Nessa mesma vila existia uma excepcional ninja que trabalhava para as forças das técnicas ocultas de... "Espionagem do vestiário feminino"!? Sim, era uma ninja muito boa em seu trabalho, e a recompensa era maior ainda, uma refeição bem paga na melhor barraca de atum.

- E então Megurine-san, como vai ser? – perguntou em cochicho um de seus ajudantes.

- Vai ser o seguinte... – a ninja muito esperta pensou em uma ótima estratégia, dois de seus ninjas mais rápidos infiltrariam-se pela parede até o teto segurando-se nos pilares de sustentação do vestiário enquanto sua líder discretamente roubaria as roupas de baixo jogando-as para os seus ajudantes e no final, assim que as garotas saíssem do banho, tomando cuidado com a perda de sangue por hemorragia nasal, gravaria uma imagem com a "Técnica secreta de reprodução da realidade em papel" e fugiria rapidamente. Sendo assim o plano foi posto em prática, de início havia dado tudo certo, mas na hora de Megurine Luka escapar foi pega pelos negis voadores da Hatsune Miku, a espiã protetora da privacidade das damas da região que havia se infiltrado disfarçada.

- Não irá escapar ninja pervertida! – exclamou pronta para dar uma voadora em Luka, porém a ninja, mais ágil, tirou o negi que a prendia e usou seu jutsu de teletransporte.

- Sainara Miku-chan. – despediu-se mandando um beijo para a adversária, em provocação por ter ganhado, segundos antes de desaparecer em uma cortina de fumaça.

- Aqui estão seus pedidos, Lorde Kaito-sama. – Luka adentrou o enorme palácio ajoelhando-se com seus subordinados atrás fazendo o mesmo. Ela colocou a frente as roupas e a foto, sendo depois recolhidas pelo lorde do castelo vizinho à vila.

- Bom trabalho, como esperado da ninja Megurine Luka-san. – disse em um tom casual, contrastando com todo o poder que possuía. Virou-se depois para retirar-se, mas foi parado pela ninja.

- Minha recompensa Lorde. – exigiu com um olhar desafiador de que não sairia de mãos vazias dali.

- Ah, sim, ia me esquecendo. Len-kun, leve nossos hóspedes até a mesa de refeições. – ordenou ao seu subordinado mais leal, que, aliás, era irmão gêmeo de sua futura noiva, Kagamine Rin, a diabólica garotinha de quatorze anos.

Len os levou até o grande salão de refeições a onde uma enorme mesa havia sido posta, e em frente à cadeira principal, no centro, uma bandeja com um atum negro japonês (kuro maguro) esperando para ser saboreado pela ninja.

- Meu mestre disse que podem se hospedar aqui se desejarem. – informou Len retirando-se em seguida. O grupo ninja sentou-se à mesa e sem pensar duas vezes atacaram a comida, e enquanto o faziam começaram a discutir se realmente seria uma boa idéia ficarem naquele castelo.

- Não sei, não acho que devíamos aceitar o convite Megurine-san.

- Pressinto a mesma coisa líder.

- Não. Iremos aceitar o convite, até por que onde mais encontraríamos refúgio? – seus subordinados tiveram quer ceder à resposta de Luka, logo acabaram ficando por lá.

O lorde do castelo era conhecido por possuir um enorme poder, tanto de comando e influência política, quanto de obediência e reconhecimento de seus súditos, subordinados e dos camponeses da vila, seu nome era apenas Kaito, era ainda um jovem de dezoito anos, cabelos curtos e assim como seus olhos, azuis, usava uma roupa típica da realeza feudal, mais um cachecol que sempre usava entorno de seu pescoço por razões desconhecidas, mas poucas pessoas conheciam o seu maior segredo, ele era também um grande pervertido, talvez o maior que aquele reino poderia ter.

- Len-kun, gostaria que cuidasse muito bem de meus hóspedes, por hoje pode descansar. – ordenou Kaito seguindo depois para os seus aposentos a onde uma linda garotinha o esperava.

Na manhã seguinte o grupo de ninjas acordou bem cedo e sem nem mesmo cumprimentarem o lorde foram até a vila procurar mais serviços, entre os quais Luka encontrou um de curto período, espionagem das gueixas em seu preparo para o trabalho. Ela fisgou alguns quimonos depois e como sempre fugiu sem ser pega.

- Não entendo por que não usa suas técnicas a serviço do Estado. – uma aparição conhecida pegou-a de surpresa durante sua fuga.

- Ah, Miku-chan, deseja desaparecer hoje mesmo? – respondeu Luka com um pequeno sorriso esperto.

- Devolva esses quimonos! – exclamou a garota com ar justiça.

- Então me enfrente primeiro. – desafiou-a jogando os quimonos para o alto sendo rapidamente recolhidos por seus subordinados. Miku acabou demonstrando aceitar o desafio ao empunhar um negi gigante com um olhar determinado a acabar com a sua adversária. Luka fez o mesmo sacando uma katana menor que as comuns, meio metro, correndo em uma velocidade impressionante em direção à Miku. A ninja deu um salto preparada para cortá-la ao meio, mas a garota vocaloid foi mais rápida e desviou do golpe brandindo seu negi com o intuito tanto ofensivo quanto defensivo, porém inesperadamente Luka havia sumido, Miku parou de atacar tentando prestar atenção a onde a ninja poderia estar, e estava perto, pois a vocaloid sentia a sua presença, foi então que em questão de segundos notou vários vultos rápidos indo em sua direção, eram shurikens, Miku novamente desviou delas sem contar a verdadeira tática de Luka.

- Técnica secreta: Sombra capturadora de garotas! – exclamou liberando seu maior jutsu pegando Miku ainda no instante em que se encontrava no ar, esquivando-se das shurikens.

* * *

Nota: Hakama é a parte de baixo do conjunto do vestuário de um samurai (como se fosse a calça). Negi é a cebolinha japonesa. O termo "Sainara" é uma forma muito informal de se dizer "Sayonara", geralmente usada por homens.

Comentário: A fanfic ficou muito estranha, apesar de ser o primeiro capitulo de tantos outros que eu não faço idéia se vou dar continuidade, e provavelmente se der vai ter lemon, e só alertando que eu nunca escrevi um, mas a idéia de escrevê-lo veio do fato de que existe muito pouco sobre Kaito/Gakupo. As músicas de Vocaloid usadas como inspiração foram "Japanese Ninja N° 1", "Dancing Samurai", "Daughter of Evil" e "Magnet".


	2. Chapter 2

**O Solitário Samurai I**

As noticias no castelo chegavam rápido e o boato do fantasma de samurai chegara aos ouvidos de Kaito que justamente naquela manhã, ainda quando todos dormiam, resolveu partir para a floresta ainda coberta pela neblina do amanhecer para confirmar o que escutará, até por que a curiosidade superava.

Ele saiu discretamente do castelo caminhando com calma até adentrar a paisagem de árvores de cerejeira florescendo, era lindo de se admirar, porém estava ali com outra finalidade e não podia perder o foco. Ao chegar em um ponto da floresta parou surpreso escondendo-se em seguida atrás de uma das árvores, o boato em parte era verdadeiro, o samurai existia, mas não era um fantasma, isso por que Kaito assim que o viu notou a vivacidade daqueles olhos de um tom roxo reluzente. O jeito como andava tranqüilamente e o rosto sério, não entendeu por que, mas sentiu uma necessidade de aproximar-se dele, e foi exatamente o que fez.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou inicialmente saindo de trás da árvore, o samurai assustou-se, mas depois adquiriu de volta a cara séria apontando sua katana para Kaito.

- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou em formalidade. Kaito surpreendeu-se com a seriedade do samurai, mais do que com a sua beleza.

- Lorde Kaito-sama, do castelo vizinho. – respondeu orgulhoso com soberania, o samurai não hesitou, a katana ainda apontada em sua direção.

- Para que veio de gozaru? – perguntou novamente usando um verbo antiquado para aquela era, mas que era comumente usado por samurais. Uma expressão que fez Kaito se arrepiar dita com uma voz melodiosa, pensou em tentar prolongar a conversa com o até então desconhecido andarilho do amanhecer.

- Confirmar algo apenas, por acaso sou proibido em suas terras? – ironizou usando dos mesmos verbos e expressões antiquadas.

- Não são minhas, mas não é bom o Lorde permanecer aqui por muito tempo de gozaru. – alertou-o abaixando a katana, mas sem guardá-la ainda. Kaito estava prestes a perguntar por qual razão, quando notou a neblina baixar e o barulho de passos, muitos como de uma tropa real, se aproximarem, logo compreendeu o samurai e sem fazer muitos movimentos até deixar a floresta, fugiu voltando para o castelo. Na verdade não havia entendido a situação, apenas que deveria sair dali, e pensou no pior caso ficasse.

Ao entrar, já no salão principal, foi recebido formalmente por Len.

- Onde esteve Lorde? Minha irmã ficou preocupada. – disse guiando-o até a sala de refeições. – Todavia ficou esperando o Lorde para almoçarem juntos. – Len comentava a impaciência se sua irmã Rin, que como dito era bem ambiciosa para a idade que tinha, era sempre que desejava mimada pelo Lorde, porém Kaito não prestava atenção, parecia estar em outro lugar.

- Ah! Kaito-sama... – Rin levantou-se da cadeira indo em sua direção. – Estava o esperando. – ela possuía um timbre ainda de mocinha, inocente, mesmo que há muito tempo já tivesse perdido a virgindade. Ela vestia um lindo vestido em tons laranja e amarelo com um bordado luxuoso europeu, bem diferente das vestimentas tradicionais japonesas, o que a fazia destacar-se diante à arquitetura feudal do castelo japonês. Durante o almoço ocorreu o mesmo, Rin tentava conversar com o seu prometido, mas este respondia vagamente como se não quisesse conversar com a garota, e a bela jovem, tão educada, começou a enfurecer-se.

- Está muito estranho Kaito-sama... Ah, não me diga que foi visitar a apresentação de uma gueixa. – virou os olhos para o lado, mas depois lembrou-se que era impossível, afinal, Kaito gostava de jovens moças, e quanto mais jovens melhores, então não podia estar sendo trocada.

- Estava pensando após a sesta se poderia levar-me ao teatro kabuki, irão apresentar uma peça inspirada nas lendas populares de samurais que salvam belas moças. – Comentou Rin, no que da palavra "samurai" acabou por acordar Kaito voltando a sua atenção novamente para a garota. E não só isso, como o Lorde era grande apreciador de lendas e histórias não só de sua cultura como também de outras.

- Claro, adoraria Rin-chan. – e terminou com um sorriso, exclusivo apenas para ela, Rin suspirou discretamente aliviada, continuava sendo o seu Kaito-sama.

Aquela tarde foram ao teatro, um do lado do outro, pareciam mais como pai e filha do que como futuros noivos, isso pela diferença de altura e postura. Kaito andava como soberano, e ela travessa como uma criança, e assim que passavam, escoltados por soldados que iam adiante e atrás, todos reverenciavam-nos e afastavam-se em respeito e temor ao seu poder. A peça encantara Rin, era realmente muito bela, com todo o drama, na volta não parava de comentar como o samurai a lembrava Kaito-sama e como sonharia em um dia ser protegida da mesma forma por ele. Kaito riu discretamente, disse que quando aprendesse kendô a protegeria igualmente.


	3. Chapter 3

**A ninja pervertida II**

Foi por tão pouco, pensou. Miku perdera para Luka, novamente, não conseguindo recuperar os kimonos, e talvez o mais importante, a dignidade da pessoa que mais admirava. A ninja, após imobilizar Miku, fugira assim que teve a chance. Antes de Luka entrar para esse meio, ela e Miku eram colegas de artes marciais de uma escola da região só para garotas, porém por um motivo que ela desconhecia Luka deixou o lugar, ainda jovem, se juntando a um grupo das sombras. Miku sentiu-se triste, traída, como se tivesse perdido alguém especial para ela, por essa razão jurou, com a desculpa de proteger as jovens do grupo ninja, trazer Luka de volta para o seu lado. Ela, porém, ficara mais forte, sempre fora a mais inteligente da escola, algo que Miku admirava muito em Luka.

Assim que a ninja fugiu libertando Miku, não dando sequer tempo de segui-la, a defensora resolveu continuar caminhando pela vila em busca de quem pudesse proteger de qualquer ataque. Sem nada a vista, o lugar estava pacifico por onde ia, Miku parou para observar o lago da praça central, tão calma, debruçou na ponte. Sua mente viajava contagiada pela nostalgia que o momento lhe trazia. Dez anos atrás, tinham nove anos de idade.

- Essa é a Megurine Luka, fará as aulas nesta classe daqui em diante, recebam-na bem. – cabelos compridos de tom rosa e uma expressão triste, assim era a aluna nova da academia de artes marciais. Em seu primeiro dia de aula, na hora do intervalo, ninguém ousou aproximar-se dela, a excessão de uma garota.

- Oi, me chamo Hatsune Miku. Gostaria de juntar-se ao grupo para lanchar? – convidou alegremente. Luka, sem dizer nada de início, levantou-se do canto onde sentara para comer o obentou dirigindo-se para onde Miku e suas amigas estavam. Era um grupo pequeno, mas recebeu Luka muito bem assim que Miku a chamou.

- Luka-chan, estas são, Meiko-chan, Neru-chan e Teto-chan. – Luka reverenciou em cumprimento, as outras fizeram o mesmo.

- Qualquer problema Luka-chan, pode contar conosco. – antecipou Miku sabendo do comportamento de algumas garotas da sala, abrindo um sorriso caloroso e acolhedor para a aluna nova, esta acabando por retribuir com outro sorriso deixando a cara triste para trás e se juntando ao grupo.

- Sim. –

O tempo das aulas teóricas se seguiu calmamente até que vieram as verdadeiras aulas de kendô seguidas pelas aulas de técnicas ninjas, nelas colocariam em prática o que viram durante as aulas de teoria. A sala de treino era ampla, o piso de tatami, a professora chamou as alunas a ficarem em ordem de chamada assim escolheria as duplas. Teto acabou ficando com Neru e Meiko com Miku, quando foi a vez de Luka esta foi colocada com Yokune Ruko, a mais durona de todas e que detestava o grupo de Miku, sempre arrumava briga escondida dos olhos dos mestres da academia, geralmente em lugares que ninguém costuma passar. Ela sorriu esperta aproximando-se de Luka, ficaram uma de frente para a outra, ao sinal da sensei começaram o confronto, o resto da classe praticava as técnicas de defesa ensinadas inicialmente sem armas revezando as componentes das duplas, Yokune, por sua vez, foi seriamente para cima de Luka fingindo estar treinando quando na verdade atacava-a com o máximo de força, a novata que não esperava por isso acabou levando o golpe um atrás do outro impiedosamente. Sendo iniciante não sabia como arranjar tempo para se proteger, seus braços a frente do rosto, ainda frágeis, começaram a adquirir marcas escuras, que iam lentamente de vermelhar a roxas, isso tudo no fundo da sala sendo escondido por uma técnica ilusória de Yokune, por isso aparentava para a sensei como um treino normal.

- Não acho que deva se aproximar do grupo da Hatsune-kun, aluna nova. – disse com cinismo. Pelo modo como chamava Miku demonstrava certo desprezo, repugnava pronunciar seu nome, de modo que passara de sua frase um instante antes de citá-la. À provocação, Luka ficara quieta, sua expressão começou a demonstrar a dor dos golpes.

- Não vai atacar? – provocou, não havendo resposta. Yokune começou a se irritar e apelou para as técnicas de chute e socos concentrados. Assim que acertou um dos chutes no meio da defesa de Luka, esta perdeu em seguida a força para manter os braços unidos e deixou uma brecha para Ruko acertar uma zona vital, um sorriso vitorioso expôs-se em seu rosto ao notar a expressão de medo e dor da adversária. O maior prazer de Ruko era acabar com qualquer uma que não fizesse parte de seu grupo na academia, visto por isso a popularidade adquirida, poucas ousavam não a seguir, Miku era uma delas.

- Você é muito fraca, devia servir de ronin em uma pensão qualquer! – concentrou no punho a maior quantidade de energia que poderia adquirir com toda a sua experiência – treinava sozinha já aos cinco anos – e lançou o braço para frente como um arpão em lança à pressão. O grito foi contido em um silencioso suspense, da última cena via-se Luka caída no chão com os olhos arregalados e um vulto colocar-se entre ela e Ruko imobilizando o braço estendido desta, contendo o ataque.

- Só por que a sensei não notou não significa que não há falhas na sua técnica. – desde aquela época sua voz já era defensora, como também sua expressão. Miku soltou o braço da inimiga e foi até Luka ver se estava bem. Yokune soltou um barulho de descontentamento e foi até a sensei pedir um atendimento médico para Luka que "acidentalmente" se machucara no treino. Tanto seus braços como suas pernas estavam seriamente feridos, porém por sorte não quebrara nenhum osso. A sensei consentiu o pedido de Ruko, e Miku então a levou em sua costa até a enfermaria.

Estranhamente no curto percurso Miku sentiu seu rosto mais quente, o busto de Megurine, apesar da idade, era mais desenvolvido, e mesmo com o quimono cobrindo ela ainda os sentia encostar levemente em sua costa.

- Obrigada... Miku-chan, posso chamá-la assim? – agradeceu em um tom receoso deixando escapar alguns soluços devido ao susto que levara durante a luta.

- Ah! Sim, claro, afinal somos amigas agora, não é? – brincou Miku abrindo um sorriso.

- É, somos amigas. – confirmou Luka abaixando o tom de voz gradativamente, encostando a cabeça no ombro desta adormecendo.


End file.
